The present disclosure relates generally to the field of golf balls. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a golf ball having a coating layer that includes a partially cured UV curable material.
The game of golf is an increasingly popular sport at both the amateur and professional levels. A wide range of technologies related to the manufacture and design of golf balls are known in the art. Such technologies have resulted in golf balls with a variety of play characteristics. A golfer may use different golf balls having different play characteristics depending on, for example, the golfer's preferences or the play conditions. For example, different dimple characteristics may affect the aerodynamic properties of the golf ball during flight, or a difference in the hardness of the cover layer may affect the rate of backspin.
A wide variety of dimple characteristics are known to affect the golf ball's aerodynamic properties, such as the dimple pattern, dimple shape and dimple depth. Ideally, the dimples should be designed to achieve the greatest possible total distance by achieving reduced drag and increased lift. As is generally known, drag is the air resistance that opposes the golf ball's flight direction. When drag is reduced, the golf ball achieves increased flight distance. As is also generally known, lift is an upward force on the golf ball that is created by a difference in pressure between the top of the ball and the bottom of the ball. Lift causes the golf ball to achieve increase flight distance, as the upward lift force keeps the golf ball in the air for a longer period of time.
Dimple depth, in particular, can significantly affect the aerodynamics of the golf ball's flight. As is generally known, shallower dimples tends to result in the golf ball rising higher during flight. Conversely, deeper golf ball dimples cause the golf ball to have a lower flight path. It is believed that these tendencies are caused by decreased lift due to greater turbulence of the air inside deeper dimples, although many different aerodynamic phenomenon likely come into play.
Similarly, the hardness of the golf ball's outer layer(s) can also significantly affect a golf ball's play characteristics. Generally, a golf ball with a harder cover layer will achieve reduced spin, but will achieve greater distances. A golf ball with a harder cover layer will therefore be better for drives, but more difficult to control on shorter shots. On the other hand, a golf ball with a softer cover will generally experience more spin and therefore be easier to control and stop on the green, but will lack distance off the tee.
Consequently, a golfer may desire to use a golf ball having different dimple depths or different cover layer hardness, depending on a variety of factors. For example, weather conditions or the golfer's athletic abilities may affect whether shallow dimples or deeper dimples, or a harder cover layer or a softer cover layer, will better achieve the desired play characteristics.
In particular, wet play conditions due to rainy weather can significantly affect a golf ball's play characteristics. During wet weather, the presence of water on the surface of the golf ball decreases friction between the golf club face and the golf ball. This decreased friction causes the golf ball to experience a lower trajectory flight path, and also decreases spin on the ball. This decreased spin reduces the amount of control the golfer has over the golf ball's flight path and landing conditions.
Furthermore, in wet weather the ground will generally be soft. Soft ground conditions will tend to prevent the golfer from having better control over the golf ball's behavior after its initial landing. A golfer playing golf in wet conditions may therefore desire to achieve increased spin, and a higher flight path trajectory, in order to achieve better control over the golf ball. Conversely, in dry weather the hard ground will allow the golf ball to achieve further distance through roll, and a golfer may thereby prefer a lower flight path trajectory in order to maximize total shot distance (including roll). Wet weather conditions therefore present specific challenges to achieving optimal golf ball play characteristics.
Also, amateur golfers generally prefer to minimize the costs of purchasing new golf balls. However, a golfer may be required to purchase several sets of golf balls in order to achieve different play characteristics. Namely, a golfer may be required to purchase one set of golf balls for use in normal weather conditions and another separate set of golf balls for use in wet weather conditions. The need to purchase, store and carry several sets of golf balls in order to achieve a variety of play characteristics presents an inconvenience to the golfer, as well as increased costs.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a golf ball and method that addresses the shortcomings of the prior art discussed above.